


The Tale of Prince(ss) Yurio & Beka

by Misuccii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misuccii/pseuds/Misuccii
Summary: Yurio is a Princess trapped in a tower while Otabek is the Prince that has come to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a span of days so it probably turned out to be the worst piece of writing that could exist but hey, I tried.

What Otabek expected of a princess trapped in a tower was a very different image from what was actually in the tower. Normally, a princess would be a kind-hearted innocent soul who liked woodland animals more than their family. A princess in a tower is mostly similar, possibly showing more gratitude for being saved from whatever was keeping them there. Yurio fit none of these qualities, but Otabek hadn't been told of the behavior of the princess who had been trapped in a giant tower in the middle of a magical forest guarded by a dragon that Otabek was given the honors of slaying. He wasn't all that worried about the whole dragon situation, he was just hoping that princess Yurio was appreciative enough that they could fall in love and live a happy life together.  
    Otabek rode along the trail on his jet black steed, hoping to get there sooner than not. He heard a faint roar in the distance and perked his attention to that direction. Since he was also given the honors of not having a map, he trusted the sound and corralled his horse in that direction. The roars soon became louder as trees whirred by him, only to suddenly stop at a small clearing a few yards ahead. It was a mostly empty field of grass, besides the giant tower, and the dragon clawing at it. The beast didn't seem to be too agitated so it would be a piece of cake to get rid of it.  
    It roared once again, only this time louder, since he was much closer than before. Otabek hopped off his horse and slowly crept into the clearing. The tower was much clearer now, a darker than purple roof, faded white bricks and mold growing all around it. And of the course, the window at the very top. He didn't see any maiden at the moment, so he decided to get the easy part said and done. He unsheathed his sword, made of pure silver from his personal favorite blacksmith. Designs were etched into the hilt and the sword itself, referring to the old folk-tales he was told as a child. He smiled to himself, thinking of his brief past and his far future. Though the silence didn't last long.  
    The dragon did it's toll and roared again, though this one seemed louder than any of the former. Apparently the attention span of this beast didn't go very far, because it had yet to notice Otabek or the broom that swung from the little window at the top of the tower. The broom hit the dragon a few short scores on the head and surprisingly it whimpered. Who would've thought monsters had feelings.  
    Otabek tried to see what was going on in that little window, but the so called ´damsel in distress´ made it easy. The broom was being waved wildly once again, only this time there was a visible arm that held onto it. Out of nowhere the figure jumped out of the window and landed on the dragon's head, frivolously whacking it with the broom, and yelling things that some of which Otabek couldn´t hear. Though ¨Idiot¨ seemed to be the most common phrase that was audible. Otabek wasn't actually sure what was happening, but if he was sure of one thing:he wasn't going back without some part of a dragon and a princess in his arms. He steadied his sword and thrust it into what he assumed was the dragon's thigh, though it was hard to tell at the angle he was at.  
    It seemed as though the thing that was whacking the dragon with the broom finally noticed Otabek´s presence and threw said broom to the ground while slowly making their way down the dragon's back as it thrashed around from the could-be-something-other-than-a-thigh wound. The damsel jogged to Otabek and looked him over, with Otabek doing the same. The first thing he noticed was leather and...leopard print? Otabek was taken aback and blinked a few times for confirmation. Still leopard print and black leather. Remembering all the stories people told him about regal princes and dainty princess’ did not exactly fit the description of this particular princess. The maiden was not wearing a dress, or fancy shoes. Instead, black jeans replaced the bottom half of a dress. Leopard print shoes, which seemed uncanny for a person in a tower to wear. The torso consisted of a shirt with a tiger, making a clawing motion toward whoever looked directly at it, and some more leopard in the form of a jacket.  
    Both of them didn’t say anything for a solid moment, for Otabek was still trying to get over the shoes, and the maiden could be thinking of anything. Instead, Otabek got the liberty of being whacked on the head with the broom.  
    “IDIOT! I had that under control! The more people that come to kill this stupid dragon the more I have to do to get some mild attention around here! You never hear of royalty killing something do you?! Geez it’s like everything around here is trying to one up me!” The outburst ended with quiet, but heavy breathing and Otabek again being shook out of contempt. The voice that had spoken to him did not feminine at all. First the leather, then the voice. It seemed that the prince’s situation did not comply with Otabek. Though this did explain the haircut. Blonde, about shoulder length, thousands of strands over one side of his face, but why he liked not being able to see fully, he wouldn’t pry.  
    The prince had thrown the broom into the forest in rage, though he looked extremely dainty when he did so. Otabek decided to let the prince cool down before advancing further into whatever situation he was getting himself into. After throwing the broom, he started to kick whatever was solid and nearby, which included the dragon that surprisingly wasn’t dead yet.  
    The prince sighed in annoyance and stalked toward Otabek. “Name and purpose. I haven’t got all evening you know.”  
At least three different outcomes swirled around in Otabek’s head. One; he could state his true purpose for being there and hopefully come back without cat scratches, and with a prince. Two; state his reasoning the same, only the prince will not get angry and agree to come back to a relished kingdom. Three; the prince will despise Otabek from their first encounter and trap him in the tower with the dragon. The third option seemed most unlikely but it was possible. He decided option two was most likely, even if he did have to return with scratches and bruises.  
Otabek went on one knee to show respect for whoever the prince’s family was. In reality, he was just trying to avoid being kicked in the groin, which seemed like yet another very possible outcome.  
“I am Prince Otabek of the Northern Kingdom. I’ve come here on a request to save from the dragon that has been causing you so much trouble.”  
The other prince casted a sigh and then scoffed. “Otabek is too formal for me. Your new name is Beka under recommendation by Prince Yurio of wherever-ville.”  
Otabek, newfound Beka, took the “wherever-ville” portion of the speech as a hint that he didn’t necessarily have anywhere to go or live. The tower then made a lot more sense at that moment.  
Also newly found Yurio nudged Otabek with his foot. “You kind of remind me of one of those bear things.”  
“Could you possibly mean a literal bear?” Otabek couldn’t tell if he was joking or being completely serious. Yurio held his angry expression which meant he was being serious. Otabek had no idea how he resembled a bear in any way, but he decided not to test the prince, as he didn’t want to face the broom’s wrath once again.  
Yurio wandered over to Otabek’s horse and poked it. “Nice horse,” he said. Otabek made a soft noise of agreement. His steed was indeed a sight, at least to Yurio it was.  
Otabek glanced at the dragon, who was still taking its time healing from the wound in its leg…or thigh. He formally decided that now was the time to head out instead of foreboding themselves on more introductions. He hopped onto his horse and motioned for Yurio to join him. The Prince did not happily do so, as he continued to wander around, kicking up grass, or just kicking anything his legs could reach. This was a predicament.  
Yurio then went around to the back of the tower he was formerly trapped in, and went back in using a door that had been placed for such a situation. Otabek curiously followed and was soon back at the top of the tower, where Yurio was hunched over a little basket of some sorts. He seemed to be softly cooing to whatever was in that bundle, which gave him a slight, comforting motherly aura. Otabek quietly walked over and craned his neck to see what Yurio was fussing over.  
Cats. An entire basket full of cats, most of which were kittens. Otabek was quite shocked, seeing royalty with animals such as these. Not that Otabek didn’t like cats or anything, it was just unsettling to see someone with so many. Each one was fairly small, and seemed to be constantly purring or meowing for attention and needs.  
Otabek stopped peering over to look at the kittens, and directed his eyes to the other elephant in the room. Yurio did not seem very willing to leave these kittens, and surely he wouldn’t feel very comfortable in a big kingdom full of people. He was secluded and tended to like it that way.  
Otabek cleared his throat. “Excuse me for interrupting,” Yurio angrily side-glanced at him before turning his attention back to the kittens. “I have a feeling you don’t want to leave. Am I correct on this theory?”  
Yurio nodded silently, grabbed a blanket, and softly fluttered it over the kittens.  
“It’s because of the cats, isn’t it.” He didn’t phrase it like a question, as he already knew the answer to it. There was a very low chance that Yurio was going to, a). Leave the cats in the tower all alone, or b). Bring them with him to the seemingly overcrowded kingdom. Prince or not, he wasn’t going to leave, all because of a little basket of cats. It seemed like such a hassle to care for all of them at once, especially in a giant tower with little to no resources in a short walking distance.  
    Otabek was once again in a small predicament. This...prince...surely would get him somewhere in life, but he couldn’t just drag him away from the looming tower full of defenseless kittens.  
    “You should probably get going,” Yurio muttered. “You wouldn’t want to keep your big kingdom waiting up for you.” He brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and stood before Otabek, with his arms crossed over his chest. “I said you should leave. Now. I don’t need rescuing anymore than you do.” He grabbed the basket, set it on a small bed in the corner of the room, and closed the curtains nearby. Otabek creeped over to the basket and peered inside again. About seven kittens, each one very small, seemingly smaller than what a healthy kitten is supposed to be. They all looked like they were each from about three different litters, so it was unlikely that they had much family within the basket.  
    Otabek sighed and turned toward Yurio. He had to admit, he felt bad for Yurio, having to care for all of these cats he must’ve found somewhere in the forest, in a tower being attacked by a dragon that couldn’t mind it’s own business.  
    “Look, I’ll make you a deal. I can stay and help you out around here,” He glanced around at the one room interior he was in, and he had to admit, it was pretty shabby. Even Yurio, who, upon closer inspection, looked as though his hair hadn’t been combed in a while. “I can stay and help out if you keep quiet and leave my presence here a secret from everyone else,” Otabek didn’t want people coming out here to look for him, because in all of his honesty, being royalty really wasn’t any different than being a ‘peasant.’ Just nicer clothes and shiny things. And obviously, not all royalty gets the royal treatment.  
    Yurio sneered at him, like a tiger would. He prowled towards him and poked his chest, his finger right over his Otabek’s heart. “Listen. I don’t need any of your help,” He growled. For a moment, his eyes weren’t cold, but understanding, sad even. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the cats and turned back towards Otabek.  
    “So, do we have a deal?” Otabek asked, slightly raising an eyebrow.  
    Yurio didn’t say anything or show a head shake for a yes or no, but instead walked over to the basket and picked it up by the handle. He then trotted back over to Otabek and slowly lifted the blanket so only the heads of the kittens were visible. Their sleeping faces brought peace to the room, and a quiet air filled the area. Each one looked significantly, or even just faintly different from the other. Yurio pointed to the farthest one on the left. He said, “This, the orange one right here, is Kipling,” and he continued to name off each and every one of them, all seven. Kipling, Leo, Kirby, Fritz, Echo, Boots, and Widget.  
    Otabek nodded with each one as Yurio mentioned their favorite pastimes and foods. There were times when Otabek chuckled to himself at some of the names. “Did you name them?” He asked with a puzzling curiosity. Yurio grumbled and nodded, as if he was a bit ashamed with some of the names he came up with.  
    Yurio put the basket back in the corner and held his hand out to Otabek. Otabek took his hand and shook it.  
~  
    Otabek wrote a brief message to his kingdom that he wouldn’t be returning home due to pressing matters. Of course, he could never tell them exactly what they were. Each day after they shook hands, they checked on the kittens, fed them, played with him, and set them back to bed. They always talked about how they felt like proud parents, raising a good bunch of kids to be great additions to society. Except the kittens weren’t anywhere near being let loose.  
    Widget, as per his frisky, curious personality, had gotten stuck in a vase again. He’d always been the hardest to keep watch for out of all seven. He was fast, blended in with his surroundings, and knew the best hiding spots if he ever did something he might regret. Luckily, Kirby did his best to keep him in check.  
    When Yurio had found Widget wildly kicking his legs out from the vase, he had ran off the find Kirby, because Kirby, unlike the rest of the kittens, knew what to do in a situation like this. Just knock the vase over. Kirby waltzed over, the proud Scottish Fold that he was, and tapped the vase, leaving it spinning for a brief moment before toppling over, with Widget spilling out. Yurio picked him up, while Otabek whisked Kirby into his arms. They set them both down and pulled the blanket over them, covering the other five kittens, who had been asleep for a while. After Yurio had made sure they were sound asleep, they crept over to the little bed at the far end of the room. Originally, Otabek was going to sleep on the floor, but Yurio insisted that the floor was ridiculously dirty and had bugs crawling all over it all the time, so he had forced Otabek to squeeze into his bed. Though not the most comfortable bed in the world, Otabek had slowly become accustomed to it’s feel and had a better sleep than he would have had back at home.  
    Just seconds before Yurio and Otabek drifted off to sleep, Leo started meowing and trotted over to the side of the bed. This happened nearly every other night. Leo always needed to be near someone to calm him down. Kipling must’ve turned over so Leo couldn’t feel him. Since he couldn’t see, the body heat and breathing of another animal always made him feel better. So Leo pawed at the covers that dangled off the side of the bed and continued to meow until Yurio groaned, reached over Otabek, and pulled Leo onto the bed with them. Even though he sounded aggravated, Otabek knew Leo was one of Yurio’s favorites.  
    Again, a distressed cry came from the small basket and Kirby, Echo, and Boots were splayed out on the bed. Leo always ended up on Yurio’s forehead, Kirby on one of Otabek’s legs, Echo on Yurio’s stomach, with Boots imitating Echo. Kipling never really made much noise, so he was soundless when he crawled over and rested in between the small space that Yurio and Otabek had apart. Kipling didn’t like leaving any of his ‘extended family’ out of the peace of mind, so he mewed for Fritz to join the sleep group. Fritz heard his plea and bounced over to them, his landing spot being Otabek’s chest. Fritz had a habit of bouncing rather than just plain walking, so when he reached his destination, Otabek had the breath knocked out of him, but he didn’t mind all that much. Yurio had been asleep since Leo had taken his place on his forehead, and Otabek drifted off about an hour after Fritz made his grand entrance.  
    Even though they would wake up with slightly sore limbs in the morning, Yurio would softly chuckle to himself when he thought Otabek was still asleep and play around with Leo. When Otabek ‘officially’ got up, he would gently pat Kirby on the head and get started with breakfast. And despite the first few scratches Otabek had gotten from getting to know all the cats, and looks of utter disappointment when he didn’t put enough food in the bowl, he preferred this life over the one back at a big castle full of people he hardly knew.  
    “Hey, you know that Echo kind of hates you right? I mean, she really seems to hate you,” Muttered a sleepy Yurio from across the room.  
    Otabek chuckled. “Yeah, I know,” He said, glancing at the many scars she had left on his legs. “But it was totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congrats. Who would've thought somebody actually read this. Well, even if you didn't read all of it and just skipped to the ending, thanks, I appreciate it.


End file.
